


Terrified

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the Jaime/Brienne Shuffled challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second song I got for the Shuffled challenge but as the other is going to take a while to come together, I wrote this ficlet for Katharine McPhee's Terrified (Lyrics at the end).
> 
> Nothing is mine as usual.

"One... two... three", Brienne counted out the sounds, "They're coming."

Jaime, who hadn't left her side for days, only grinned. "They always do. I would have thought you'd have worked that out by now wench."

It had been two moons since the Walkers had started their nightly raids on Castle Black. At first they had held them off with torches and obsidian blades but supplies of both were now running low.

"Keep our bed warm for me", Jaime laughed as she failed to fight off a yawn. Sleep was hard to come by when the nights were becoming endlessly long, though embarrassment over what they spent their days doing instead of resting battled it's way up past other emotions.

"You mean my bed that you keep climbing into." Brienne narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at the invading forces, pretending that she wasn't warming at just the thought of having him wrapped around her again.

He shrugged, watching her carefully. "It's cold. You're warm. And you haven't done much complaining so far."

Brienne felt her heart stutter, she wasn't scared of the fight but couldn't help being terrified of what was coming next out of his mouth. Words that made her wish that they were anywhere but on The Wall slowly loosing hope, promises that would have been better suited to the long days of summer where lovers kisses were nothing to be ashamed of.

"Don't get yourself killed", Brienne mumbled as Jaime was clapped on the back and handed a torch. Her place was to command the men who remained on the top of The Wall, in case an attacker got past the rangers and trained fighters. Brienne knew she should have been out with them; fighting side by side, back to back, with the man she loved but there was trust and respect in her new position that she had come to love too.

"You'd only come and drag me out of the seven hells if I did. Most likely so you could do it yourself the second time."

He looked at her then, emerald eyes glinting from the flames and she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Jaime?" She had said it before, had never meant anything as much as those three words, skin against skin as they lay and watched shadows grow longer and longer. 

She felt the pressure of his right arm encircle her waist, pulling her a little closer so she barely heard his murmur. "Trust me, I know. I love you too."

He'd said it often enough by then so that the words shouldn't have felt like a burst of dragon flame, hot and new and terrifying, but they still did.

"And I'm coming back to show you just how much."

Brienne blushed, smiled and watched him go, dreaming of a time when she wouldn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> You by the light is the greatest find  
> In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right  
> Finally made it through the lonely to the other side
> 
> You said it again, my heart's in motion  
> Every word feels like a shooting star  
> I'm at the edge of my emotions  
> Watching the shadows burning in the dark,  
> And I'm in love and I'm terrified.  
> For the first time and the last time  
> In my only life.
> 
> This could be good  
> It's already better than last  
> And nothing's worse than knowing  
> You're holding back  
> I could be all that you needed  
> If you let me try
> 
> You said it again, my heart's in motion  
> Every word feels like a shooting star  
> I'm at the edge of my emotions  
> Watching the shadows burning in the dark  
> And I'm in love and I'm terrified  
> For the first time and the last time  
> In my only
> 
> I only said it 'cause I mean it  
> I only mean it 'cause it's true  
> So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming  
> 'Cause it fills me up and holds me close  
> Whenever I'm without you


End file.
